fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gameshowguy2000/''Full House'' cast on game shows...could it work?
Just about every Full House fan knows Bob Saget for his work on the show as Danny Tanner, and his side project as host of America's Funniest Home Videos from 1989-96. But what some people don't know is that he was host of the NBC version of the game show 1 vs. 100. I'll explain how that works in a minute. But it's possible that they, if some game shows were still on the air today, a Full House "reunion" of sorts could be possible. Let's take a look at the possibilities: Sale of the Century - Musdan77 has a "project" of this show on his YouTube channel, and it seems it could work. Full House DVD sets as Instant Bargains? Yep....who wouldn't wanna buy those at bargain prices (and you don't even need Amazon or eBay...unless their gift cards also make great instant bargains...and why wouldn't they)? Also, the original Fame Game had celebrities' faces on the board. The cast could fit right in, and the game is still played the same way. As for the revival, called Temptation? Ugh, please don't get me started on that one! As I said in a prior blog, it holds no candle to the original! Now we just need to figure out whether Candace or Jodie would fit in Summer Bartholomew's shoes (FYI, Summer auditioned for the gig on Wheel of Fortune before it went to Vanna White, who also auditioned)... 1 vs. 100 - As the game suggests, a lone contestant is chosen to be the "One", and 100 people make up the "Mob". The object is to beat the mob for a large cash prize by answering questions correctly. Given the success of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? in the past, NBC decided that, like all other primetime big-money game shows, the top prize might as well be a million bucks. Each question has 3 choices, and after a few seconds of the Mob answering, the One is given the opportunity to answer the question. Each time they get a question right, they win money for each Mob member who answered wrong. If the One answers wrong, they leave empty-handed, and the Mob splits their cash. As I noted earlier, Saget hosted this show from 2006-08 on NBC, per his bio page here. And the possibility of a Full House "reunion" is possible here, as the remaining cast members could be part of the "Mob". Weakest Link - Just about everyone remembers this show, made popular in the UK with its host Anne Robinson, whom NBC chose to host the US version (a syndicated version was hosted in daytime by comic George Gray, current announcer on The Price Is Right). A team of players work together to build a chain of answers and increase the money within a certain time limit. But the catch is that if a player misses their question, the chain is broken and all the money in the chain is lost, but if that player were to say "Bank" before their question is asked the money is safe but a new chain would have to be started, and only the money banked is carried over from round to round. At the end of each round, each player votes for a person they think is the "weakest link" (stats always say that the strongest link answers all of their questions or the most questions right, and the weakest link answers the most questions or all of their questions wrong..and while other stats such as banking come into play, usually those don't become factors in the voting, unless it has to do with how much money was in the chain when it was broken). The player with the most votes leaves the game empty-handed, and if there should be a tie (even a 3-way tie), the strongest link casts the deciding vote. This continues with less time on the clock each round, and the strongest link starting the next round (unless that player is voted off, then the second-strongest begins). This continues until 2 remain, where the final banking round is played for multiple stakes then a shoot out with about 3-5 questions per player, where whoever gets the most questions right wins, and if a tie should occur after the shootout, they play "Sudden Death", where questions continue until one gets their question wrong and one gets their question right, and of course, whoever does get their question right wins. A "reunion" is possible here. You're like, "John, a team has 8 players here. How's this going to work?" Well, the Tuomy-Wilhoit twins (Dylan and Blake) play separately like on Full House, and the Olsen twins can be one player, like the show. Now, if the Olsen twins were to make it to the final round (without getting voted off), well..they could have Mary-Kate and Ashley play against each other. You can share your thoughts below. Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? - I don't even have to explain this show, as it's been a hit since ABC debuted it in 1999, not long after the axing of Two of a Kind (starring the Olsen twins). The primetime version was a hit..until it relied too much on celebrity shows, and a Full House version definitely would fall under this category...but, should this occur, they would have to do it during sweeps so as to not inundate fans with too much of these. This definitely would work. You're thinking...but what if Steve (Scott Weinger) were added to the mix? Well, then both the Tuomy-Wilhoit twins and the Olsen twins would have to play as one player each. For "Fastest Finger", Regis could ask them who would play the question. Should either one of them make it to the Hot Seat, they could use the "double Hot Seat" for such civilian shows as the "Couples Edition" (yes, they had these..and in 2001, one couple made it to the million dollar question, #15, but opted to walk with $500,000; they would've been wrong, so good thing). Like always, they can get assistance from the other cast members up to the $32,000 mark (remember, we're going by the more well-known ladder here) and afterwards, they have to rely on their lifelines if they're stuck on a question. And, with 2 people in the Hot Seat, they'll have to commit to a "final answer", use of lifelines, or even walking away. Family Feud - This may work, but with 5 kids and 4 grown-ups, my suggestion would have to have one Olsen twin on each side. That's my only one so far. And, before anyone asks, they need to keep the questions family-friendly (the current "Celebrity" version has gone the way the current version has gone so far...adult-oriented...and I think it shifted that way since Steve Harvey became host. Now, I can't remember if that happened under Louie Anderson, Richard Karn, or John O'Hurley...anyone care to fill me in on that, do so). Pyramid and Password - Definite possibilities, just use 2 cast members each time. They could do Stamos-Loughlin, Cameron-Sweetin, Saget-Coulier, Blake & Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit, and Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen, heck, why not Weinger-Barber (that means making the series weekly instead of daily). Just remember what happened to Donnymid (2002) and Million Dollar Password...those were just flops, even though I did watch. Hollywood Squares - Of course this would work! Just put the twins into one square each. No need to change the game material, as the zingers are just as funny as Full House itself. Match Game - Sure, why not? Unless the questions are not family-friendly. To Tell the Truth - No doubt about it! As I pointed out on Dave Coulier's page, he was a panelist on the 2000 version with John O'Hurley. I will say, however, while it's easy to watch, it's not as easy to play along with at home, because you don't know who's lying based on the answers to the panel's questions. That's the object--find the real person. There are always 3 people--2 are imposters, one is the real deal. The Price Is Right - Before anyone asks, they have done celebrity weeks. Pretty simple at best: Whatever the contestants win in their pricing games, the celebs win in cash. In the second Showcase Showdown, whatever is spun on the wheel is multiplied by 10, up to a max of $10,000; that too goes to their charity. And like always, any "Priceless Bonus" prize in a showcase does not count towards the showcase value. This is something that Drew does (and Bob did) so that the player knows exactly what they are and what they are not bidding on. For sure this could work! Two cast members each day, and of course, all winnings go to their charity or charities. They each could also present the day's showcases, one each. Heck, one each that defines them, as in what prizes they think define them. And, of course, the winner of the showcase means the value is donated in cash to charity, even in the event of a double showcase win. Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? - This could work, but we'll take the primetime version with its million dollar prize (there was a daytime version that offered a quarter-million, and a slightly different format). Most of you should know how the show works, but I'll just give you the basics: The player is shown a game board with 10 "categories" - school subjects, 2 in each grade, and answers a question in each one. Like always, the more questions right, the more money. However, it's not the grade level that decides the difficulty (like the daytime show, as theirs obviously puts dollar amounts according to the grade level - and thus the difficulty of the questions). You're asking "What?!" Yeah, the player is allowed to play their subjects in any order they choose, but like all those other "million-dollar" quiz shows, the more money you play for, the harder the questions get (meaning the writers have to come up with more difficult questions that fit the subjects each time the players go up the ladder). The player is allowed to get help from "classmates" by "cheating": They can "peek" at the classmate's answer and either go with it or out on their own, or "copy" but they must go with the classmate's answer. If they get a question wrong but the classmate gets it right, they are "saved" and the game can continue, otherwise they "flunk out". They can also "drop out" anytime and take the money. But in either case, they have to look into the camera and tell all who watch, "I am NOT smarter than a 5th grader!" The rules change for the Million Dollar Question. Any cheats not used to this point are out of play, as are the classmates. You only get the subject, at which point you can drop out with the last step on the ladder ($500,000) or go for the whole enchilada, but that means you commit to answering the question with no opportunity to drop out, either. Again, this could work. Imagine these scenarios on a "flunk out" or a "drop out": *Candace Cameron Bure: "My name is Candace Cameron Bure. I may be well-known as D.J. Tanner, and 'Oh, Mylanta!' I am NOT smarter than a 5th grader." *Jodie Sweetin: "My name is Jodie Sweetin. I may be well-known as Stephanie Tanner, and 'How rude!' that I am NOT smarter than a 5th grader." *John Stamos: "My name is John Stamos. I may be well-known as Jesse Katsopolis, and 'Have mercy!' when I tell you that I am NOT smarter than a 5th grader." *Bob Saget: "My name is Bob Saget. I may be well-known as Danny Tanner, and while 'Clean is good and dirt is bad', what's worse is that I am NOT smarter than a 5th grader." *Dave Coulier: "My name is Dave Coulier. I may be well-known as Joey Gladstone, and 'Cut it out!' I am NOT smarter than a 5th grader." Card Sharks - This classic game show should work for Full House, after all, the name of the show is derived from a poker term meaning three-of-a-kind and a pair in the same hand. But, even though there were moments where card games were played (including the "Fast Friends", no-rules, "sing Happy Birthday to the King'' game that Michelle invented and drove Stephanie nuts over), I'd better explain this one. Two contestants each have a deck of 52 playing cards, and 5 cards are dealt on a board for each player, one red (usually the champion) and one blue (usually the challenger). The object of the game is to work your way across the board and predict whether each card is higher or lower than the one preceding it. It would be too easy if they just let them do that, so the players have to earn that play of the cards by answering toss-up survey questions based on polls of 100 people, like Family Feud. Unlike Family Feud, however, these questions ask how the 100 people would respond to a statement. The first player guesses how many would respond in a particular way, and the second player has to guess whether the actual number is higher or lower. The actual number is revealed, and whoever's right gets to play their cards. The player is shown their base card (first card), and they can change it if they wish, but only if they win the question. Once they change it, they commit to playing the new card. They then guess whether the next card is higher or lower, realizing that the same card counts as wrong. Any wrong guess, including the aforementioned "same card" scenario, results in the opponent getting a free play, but without the option to change. Should a player stumble onto a card they feel iffy about, they can stop their progress and "freeze", which moves the "freeze" bar over to the card they stopped on and makes it the new base card, and keeps the opponent away from the cards before going to another question. If after 3 questions, neither player has won, the 4th and final question is Sudden Death, and whoever wins the question may either change the base card and play out, or pass to the opponent, who cannot change; should the player in control make a mistake, the opponent wins by default, hence the "Sudden Death". If each player has won a game, the tie-breaker game is played with just 3 cards. Depending on the version (I'll detail any changes below), rules will vary. Whoever wins two of three games plays the Money Cards. The player keeps all money from the front game, and a new deck of cards is used, as is new money. $200 is given to the player, and they must bet at least $50 whether the next card is higher or lower. Right guesses add, wrong guesses subtract. There are different scenarios on the "same card" scenario, so I'll go into that later, too. If a player "BUST"s (loses all their money), the last face-up card is moved up to the second level and $200 more money can be given for them to bet; otherwise, if they clear the bottom level, the last card is moved up to the second level in addition to giving them the $200 more money. Should they "BUST" here, it's all over. Otherwise, the last card is taken up to the "Big Bet", where they must bet at least half their bank on the final card. On the 1978-81 NBC Jim Perry version, originally the "same card" meant a loss in the Money Cards like in the main game, but that changed towards the end of the run, plus they could only change their base card on the bottom level only (changed much later, good thing). By the end of the run $500 bonuses were added to the main game, and players win these by correctly guessing a question on the nose or even getting through all 5 cards in a single turn without stopping or losing control. On the Bob Eubanks 1986-89 CBS and Bill Rafferty 1986-7 syndicated versions (my favorites), two additional survey questions were added, educated guess questions and questions involving 10 audience members of a common bond. A correct guess on an educated guess question won $500 (like a 100-person survey) and a 10-audience member question won $100 (which was also given to the group to split). $400 was added to the second Money Cards level, and players could change any one card per level by selecting one of three chosen cards. Plus, throughout the entire run of each, the same card no longer resulted in a loss (this was known as a "push"). Later, Money Cards players got to play for a new car, by placing jokers (including one or two given at the outset) on seven numbered cards, hoping to mark the one that says "CAR"; then later changed to the audience poll, but they have to guess how many answered to win the car. The 2001 version. Ugh, please don't get me started. First of all, the players played just one line of cards, the questions were replaced by "Clip Chip" scenarios. You watched a video clip, and if you correctly predicted how the scenario would play out, then and only then could you change your base card. The Money Cards took the money from the front game and divided up into the 3 levels, with the "Big Bet" being renamed the "Major Wager". Still, a bad version. My Full House week leans towards the '86 version, because of the "no loss on a 'push'" rule. If we can do without the car games, that's fine; we want to focus on the stars playing for charity. So 2 games each, to ensure each cast member gets a chance to play the Money Cards. The Joker's Wild - Another classic show where you have to be a game show fan to remember. To refresh everyone's memories, 2 contestants pull a giant slot machine in which the wheels each display either a category or joker, which can be used to substitute any category not on the wheels. You pick any category and answer a question to win money; $50 for a single, $100 for a double, $200 for a triple. This keeps going until someone reaches $500, and then that person gets to go on to the bonus round for more cash and prizes. If someone were to get 3 jokers and then correctly answer a question in their chosen category, it's an automatic win. The 1990 version, which rarely anyone wants to mention was a little different. There were 2 rounds in the main game, and 3 contestants to start, and the wheels displayed money amounts which determined the question values (they were added up upon stopping, and the joker in the third wheel tripled the value of the first 2). The questions themselves were people, places, and things, and the contestants would have to define them. For example, taking a cue from this Wiki, if the question was "D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle", the answer would be "The Tanner sisters". You can see why this version was disliked by many diehard TJW fans, though I admit, I watched this version first before watching the classic version. $500 ended round 1, and the player with the lowest score was eliminated. Round 2 had increased money, a couple of categories with which to answer questions, and $2,000 ended the round and the game. The player who won kept the money and got to go to the bonus round for more cash and prizes. In the bonus round, the process was reversed. The champ was given 60 seconds to answer as many questions as possible. As I stated, the process was reversed, meaning definitions were questions and words were answers. Each answer was a word, up to 3 definitions were given as clues, and all words began with the same letter of the alphabet (chosen at the outset). Each correct answer was worth one spin on the Joker Machine, which bore cash and prizes, and to win, you had to get 3 in a row of a prize, and you could freeze any of the prizes spun and try for that particular prize. 3 jokers won a cash prize that began at $5,000 and added $500 until won; you had to do this in one spin as jokers could not be frozen. This version later used the classic version's format, and put categories on the wheels but cut the values in half; singles worth $25, doubles worth $50, triples worth $100. 3 jokers didn't win the game, but got a $250 bonus added to your score, and 3 categories were shown for $100 questions, and the first round ended at $1,000. Rest of the show remain unchanged. Now, with the Full House cast, again, this would work. Jesse-Becky, D.J.-Stephanie, Danny-Joey, Nicky-Alex, Michelle #1-Michelle #2. They play two games each, so each player gets a chance to "Face the Devil" in the bonus round for cash and prizes to an audience member (with the winnings matched and donated in cash to charities represented by the players). Remember, to make sure nobody goes ape-nuts, we're going by the classic version. Tic Tac Dough - Another classic game show that shouldn't be too hard to remember. As the show's name suggests, it's taken from the classic tic-tac-toe game we all know and love, but, it's a quiz show. 9 categories are displayed on the game board, and then are shuffled. The player picks a category and answers a question in that category. If right, either an X or O (depending on what they play as) appears in the box, otherwise, the box remains unclaimed and the categories shuffle again and the opponent takes a turn. Whoever gets 3-in-a-row wins the game and all the money in the pot, and a chance to "Beat the Dragon" in the bonus round for cash and prizes. The 1990 version...well, cringe if you will. The theme was composed by Henry Mancini (better known as "The Pink Panther guy", if you want to call him that). However, for the show itself, its host was horrible, and the bonus round wasn't all that good, either. We'll get there in a minute. The main game played like that of the classic version, except players used their buzzers to stop the category shuffle (and, of course, like the classic version, used them on the "Jump-In" categories). The bonus round. Oh God, where do I start? Well, for starters, it played like the CBS version (3 X's or O's in a row; syndicated was either find TIC and TAC or get $1,000 or more), except you had to do it with your chosen symbol. And in addition to the dragon (you should know what he does should you pick him), there's a dragon-slayer that doubles your money and stops the game should you pick him, but an instant $1,000 on the first pick, which also stops the game. Just about anyone who remembers this version will want to forget it, because later in the run, the dragon and dragon-slayer rapped their intros. Ugh. Like TJW, TTD's Full House week will also be on the classic versions (Wink Martindale and Jim Caldwell), and of course, They play two games each, so each player gets a chance to "Face the Devil" in the bonus round for cash and prizes to an audience member (with the winnings matched and donated in cash to charities represented by the players). Body Language - On this show, two teams, celebrity/civilian, compete in a game of charades. For 60 seconds, the celebrity of each team starts acting out a series of word for the civilian to guess, and the guessed words go into a puzzle. If the puzzle is guessed, $100 is earned. For the next round, the roles are reversed and puzzles are worth $250. If no one reaches $500 after the first 2 rounds, a $250 tiebreaker puzzle is played with no acting, just clues revealed by number until a winner is crowned. In the bonus round, the civilian can choose to act or guess (give or receive) clues. Whoever gives (mostly the celebs) has 60 seconds to act out 10 words at $100 a pop, after which they can multiply the winnings by 10 by guessing 3 more words in 20 seconds. That means a perfect game could be worth $10,000. Now, this is a definite possibility. Remember "Come Fly With Me"? When Danny was trying to interpret Stephanie and Michelle boarding the plane to New Zealand, this was exactly what he was doing, and despite Musdan77 suggesting this was mime and not charades, Jesse and Joey were guessing what he was doing, until D.J. clarified the situation for everyone. Lingo - This is a definite idea. A 3-episode pack: Danny and Joey vs. Jesse and Becky, D.J. and Stephanie vs. Kimmy and Steve, Nicky & Alex vs. both Michelles (both Olsen Twins, that is). For those who don't know how the game works, I'll give it to you: You and your teammate are shown the first letter of a 5-letter word, and have up to 5 guesses. You guess it by spelling it out, with circles and squares telling you what letters are in the word (circles mean right letter, wrong position; squares mean right letter and right position). You can't use proper words unless they double as common words (so Jesse, Steve, Kimmy, Nicky, and Danny and Steph are all out); so if the word you use is just a proper word only, you lose your turn. Guess a word that doesn't fit, isn't a real word, or take too long, you also lose your turn. In any case, any infraction gives your opponents a bonus letter as well as a chance at the word, and this keeps going until one letter remains. If you guess the correct word, you and your teammate can draw up to 2 Lingo balls with numbers corresponding to your card (with 10 numbers marked off at the outset). Each time you draw a number, it's covered up. Get 5 in a row (a la "Bingo"), you get a new card, but control passes to your opponents. Draw a red ball, your turn is over. We're going by the Chuck Woolery GSN rules here. No doubt in my mind that was the best version of Lingo in my view. Watched a few clips and a few episodes here and there and even watched it when I had GSN. This means we're going by a points system that they used: Round 1 was 25 for a word, 50 for a Lingo, Round 2 was 50 for a word and 100 for a Lingo; in addition, 3 question mark balls acted as wild cards to use for any number. Most points got to play Bonus Lingo. In Bonus Lingo, the winning team has 2 minutes to guess as many 5-letter words, each correct one earning them $100 and a ball to draw after the time is up. They could use bonus letters to help them; they get one for the main game victory, and one for each Lingo they made in the main game. After the time is up, they use the balls for their card, in which 12 numbers are marked off, and the first pull gives them $10,000. Any subsequent pulls are for $5,000. If they don't make it, they get the $100 per pull. However, since we're dealing with the Full House cast here, and there have been other celeb shows that Lingo did, the first pull is $10,000 for each cast member's charity (unless both teammates play for the same charity), and then subsequent pulls are for $5,000 each. If other game shows are possible with this, chime in with your suggestions below. Or just plain chime in your thoughts on my thoughts! I'd love to hear what you think, because I'm a game show fan (as my name says). Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 17:23, July 2, 2017 (UTC)